


Odd Pairs

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Hes just a very slutty power bottom, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Walking In On Someone, power bottoms? matchmaking others by being a hoe? Its more likely than you think, this wouldnt leave my brain until i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: A trip to Mementos to gauge Akechi's strength turns into something Akira never would have expected.





	Odd Pairs

"I think I'm gonna take a quick nap." Akechi says, stretching as they enter the safe room.

"That doesn't really do much down here."

"Yes, but I get refocused afterwards, and I can catch up on my sleep."

They were down here alone so Akira could fully gauge his strength for himself if he ever decided to turn on them while in the Palace. Akira is just impressed how fast Akechi falls asleep down here, yawning. After a few minutes, he hears a strange sound come from above, looking up at the ceiling. He gets up, knowing Akechi would be fine in the safe room, and starts walking upstairs. Akira freezes, finding Arsene and Robin Hood having sex. Robin was leaning onto the wall, Arsene thrusting into him, quietly moaning. He sees Akira standing there, getting flustered and stopping. Robin pulls him by the waist hard to get him to move again, not noticing him.

"I didn't say stop." He hissed.

"Robin, we, ah, have an audience, hah."

"He can watch. Mmn! Or join in. Don't care."

Akira blushes hard, taking a step closer after another moment, morbidly curious. Robin Hood gestures for him to come closer, panting hard. Akira does so, breath hitching as Robin rubs his palm against his crotch, looking for an okay from him. Akira nods, Robin sliding into his pants and starting to stroke him slowly. He felt cold against his skin, making him shiver. Akira started bucking into his hand after a few moments, whining at the agonizing pace.

"One moment, little theif. Arsene, could you sit down?"

Arsene does as he asks him to, Robin easing back onto him in the new postion. He removes his hand, leaning forward and rubbing his cheek against Akira’s clothed dick. Akira gasps softly. Arsene was thrusting into Robin again, making him hum in content. Robin seems to notice his hesistance, tilting his head.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah... uh..."

"We can go slow then."

It was amazing how steady Robin kept his voice while Arsene fucked him. He gently tugs at Akira's pants, pulling them down enough to free his cock. Akira moaned softly as Robin ran his tongue under his dick and up before wrapping his lips around him and going down. He shivered again, sinking into the wall behind him. He felt a hand press into his ass and push forward, keeping him upright as Robin bobbed up and down him. Robin kept his slow pace with him while rolling his hips back in time with Arsene's at a faster rate, moaning around him.

"Ro-... Robin, I, hah..." Arsene whined, pressing into him.

Robin pulled off Akira with a pop, turning his head slightly. Akira whimpered at the sudden loss of contact.

"Just a little longer darling, you're doing so good." He murmured, going right back to Akira's cock.

"Fuck..." Akira panted. "Close, I- I'm-!"

Robin pushes him from behind hard, holding him right against his face as he came, swallowing. He pushes Akira away after he finishes, focusing all his attention on Arsene. Robin pushes him onto his back so he could ride him hard. Arsene tightened his grip on his waist, scratching him as he met Robin Hood's hips desperately.

"Robin!" He moaned as he came inside of him.

Robin gasped, rolling his hips a little to ride out Arsene's orgasm. Arsene snakes a hand around to stroke him, Robin jerking into his hand and moaning. He cums too, panting heavily, and letting Arsene handle him for a little longer before pulling his hand off. He licked Arsene's hand, cleaning it, before getting off of him. He pulls Arsene up into a hug, checking him over.

"Good?"

"Mhm."

Akira blushed hard as the three of them stared at each other.

"How... how long have you two...?" Akira started, too flustered to finish the question.

"Some time now. Hit it off right away, really." Robin purrs, nuzzling an equally flustered Arsene.

"Usually the two of you aren't prone to... wandering..." Arsene barely kept himself from stuttering as Robin's hands roamed all over him.

"Yeah... that... I, uuuhh..."

He felt he was invading their privacy just standing there. Arsene kisses Robin before going back into Akira's heart, embarrassment radiating from him. Robin stood up, unfazed by the situation. He tousles Akira's hair, amused.

"This was fun, Joker. Perhaps we can do this another time."

Robin Hood grinned and winked at him, wandering back downstairs. Akira fixed his appearance and tried to calm down so he wasn't a blushing mess when he saw Akechi again.

 

_Sheesh, what the hell, Arsene?_

_"Robin is... very good with his mouth, and has a surprising amount of... stamina."_

He could practically feel Arsene burn up from shame at being caught. Robin Hood was good with his mouth, but that wasn't the point.

_He's our enemy, Arsene._

_"We were just having a bit of stress relief. And you're one to talk, Akira."_

Akira turned red, nearly choking on the toothpaste in his mouth.

 

They sneak off a lot, Akira realized. He's never noticed before, but now that he caught them it was more apparent how often this happened. In the casino they kept their inital appearances and attitudes towards each other, but when they took a long break, Arsene would disappear for a little bit. Akechi raised an eyebrow the first time this happened, but he just seemingly decided to ignore it as they got farther into their exploration. It was rather distracting, making Akira lose a bit of focus each time.

"You okay, Joker?" Mona asked, noticing his attention was divided.

"Just a bit tired, I guess. I can still push through it."

 

It was a few days before he and Akechi went to Mementos alone again. He felt Arsene sneak away from the two of them again, Akechi taking another nap on one of the safe room benches. Akira waited a moment or two and quietly followed Arsene upstairs. Robin Hood already had his hands all over Arsene, whispering something out of earshot to Arsene. Arsene catches sight of him and looks to the side, making Robin turn around, confused. He beamed when he saw him, stopping what he was doing to Arsene.

"Ah, you're back, little thief. Hoping for another round?"

Akira stammered, just nodding, not trusting his voice to be steady. Robin mutters something to Arsene, who simply nodded. Arsene stayed where he was as Robin Hood sauntered over to him. He tigs his hand, pulling him over to where Arsene was, kneeling down. Robin gets to work, stripping him, pressing lips to his cock and going down on him. Akira bucked and moaned, grabbing onto his shoulders. Robin hummed around him, swirling his tongue, making Akira melt. He pulled off of him, tugging on his jacket to pull him down so Akira was above him, Robin laying back into Arsene's legs. Arsene settled for sitting in the ground, easing Robin Hood's head into his lap and holding one of his hands.

"Alright, ease in now. I'll guide you." Robin said, hooking a leg around his back.

He gently guided Akira's cock to line up with his entrance, pushing in with his leg so Akira's tip entered him. Akira groaned, slowly pushing himself all the way in. Robin sighed in content as Akira paused, looking for approval.

"Now move."

Akira went slow to get a feel for it, panting slightly. He felt Robin run his free hand through his locks, tugging a little.

"Am... am I doing good?" He panted, trying to read him.

"Could be better, but you're getting it. Here, let me..."

Robin shifted so he could get a better angle. He murmured encouragement as Akira started thrusting again, letting out a soft moan as Akira hit a certain spot. Arsene ran his other hand over Robin's body, kissing him every now and again, swallowing his moans.

"There you go, ah, there..."

Akira picked up the pace, getting a rthym going now. He saw Arsene tense up in the corner of his eye, confused.

"What the hell is- Robin Hood?!"

That was Akechi's voice. Akira froze and whipped his head around, mortified. Akechi was blushing fiercely under his mask, his mouth hung open. Akira let out a squeal as Robin used his leg to yank him back in a couple of times, trying to get him to keep moving.

"Master, you're, hah, awake early."

"You... my god, you're having sex with him?! Him?!"

"Arsene too."

"Have some fucking shame, Robin."

"Why? This is fun. Besides," Robin pushes Akira out of him, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him to his hands and knees above him again. "You want him."

"I... what, Robin, you... you whore, don't be so ridiculous, I-!"

Akira blushed as Robin spread his legs, holding him tight. Akechi froze, seeming to short circuit.

"He's willing..." Robin teased, Akira blushing hard.

"Akechi, you don't have..."

Akira tensed up as he felt a gloved hand touch his back. It moved to follow the curve of his ass, being pulled off for a moment before he felt Akechi smack his ass hard. He yelped, the flush spreading across his face.

"Do you want me to, though?" Akechi asked.

At this angle, Akira couldn't see his face, but he wished he could.

"Yes."

Robin Hood looked smug as Akechi pulled his hips against his own, grinding against him.

"Akechi, please..." Akira gasped, dropping his head a little.

His body moved off of him for a moment, the warmth returning as Akechi shoved his dick inside him. Akira moaned as he pushed in all the way, panting over Robin Hood's cock in the process. He feels Robin shift out from under him, pulling Arsene against him. Arsene carefully pushed himself in, thrusting once Robin started rolling his hips. Akira couldn't focus on that for too long, because Akechi was rough. The pain mixed with pleasure, Akira moaning as they got into a steady pace.

"Hey, thank Robin Hood for this, criminal slut." Akechi hissed in his ear, pushing down on his head towards Robin.

Akira obeyed, taking Robin's cock into his mouth. He gagged a little as he tried to copy what Robin did to him earlier, not having enough experience to pull it off.

"Oh, hah, returning the favor, little thief?" Robin purrs, thrusting into his mouth. "Your throat certainly feels good, mmph."

Robin pulled Arsene as they kissed, adjusting, getting a better angle to push into Akira's pliant mouth. Akira grunted and whined around him, Akechi not really letting up, digging his nails into his hips.

"God, you take my cock so well." Akechi praised, panting hard.

Akira moaned around Robin, pressing closer to Akechi. He moaned louder as Akechi found his sweet spot, his mind blanking as Akechi rammed into him. He pulled off Robin, saliva running down his mouth as he pressed his face to the floor. His hands were scrabbling for purchase on the floor, panting.

"Close, Akechi, hah, ngh, close, close!"

Akira cums hard, groaning as Akechi keeps going. Akechi yanks their hips flush as he cums inside him, giving little half thrusts as he rode out his orgasm, making him whimper. Akechi pulls out of him, moving to the side and grabbing him by the hair. He pulls Akira to Robin again, pushing his mouth against his cock. Akira willingly takes him in, Robin thrusting hard into his throat, keeping pace with Arsene.

"Arsene." Robin moaned, grabbing a horn and yanking him tight against him.

Arsene buries his face in Robin Hood's neck as he cums, moaning softly. It isn't much longer until he's cumming down Akira's throat, Akira swallowing as much as he could, the rest decorating his mask and face as he pulls away, coughing a little. Akechi pulls him close, grip tight.

"We need to talk." He growled.

He helps Akira up, cheeks burning. Akira lets Akechi guide him downstairs, a little wobbly. Robin laughs, pulling back on Arsene's horn to kiss his face.

"Round two, my dear?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but take it.


End file.
